funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Orb Defence
Orb Defence is an arcade game released on 27 August 2008. Description The Norbs are coming to attack your orbs and it is up to you to stop them! Build up your defences to push back the Norb advance. If the orbs are lost you will fail! Difficulty Levels Energy Energy is like the currency, used to buy towers for defence. Any active orbs will slowly feed energy to the player, but orbs can also be gotten otherwise by destroying Norbs. For a large boost to your energy supplies, hitting space right after defeating a boss will normally award you with one thousand or more energy. Orbs Orbs are the target of the Norbs, and are defended with towers. Norbs can destroy orbs with a single touch, and the place where the orb was will become a new spawn point for more Norbs. There are 5 orbs in First Fight and Dominion or 2 with Pincer or Breakout, and at least 1 must be active. If not, the game is over. Towers As you progress in the game, you unlock different and stronger varieties of towers. Ice turrets and Beam Blasts are unavalible on the Gridlock and Orb Central levels. Barriers and Electroshock turrets are only avalible on the Gridlock and Orb Central levels. Bold = Members Only Norbs Norb strength varies depending on mode. Normal Norbs Nasty Norbs New Norbs *''' ''All nearby turrets lose one upgrade level. If they are only on the first level, they will be deleted. Because bosses, if killed, also do this (over a much larger area), the bombo boss will take away '''two levels. Bosses The health of the waves depend on the amount of your remaining orbs. Ranks Ranks are awarded for completing a level, based on the number of Orbs surviving. Achievements In Orb Defence there are 23 known achievments which give a total of 7400 Orb points. Trivia *When Orb Defence was first released, achievements online used the name "Blambo" instead of "Chompo". Also "Fast Blaster" was misspelled as "Flast Blaster". *'Norb' is a word created by the players of FunOrb, meaning new Orber, or newb. This is the first time Jagex has used a player-made word in FunOrb, although there is no mention of whether they took inspiration from the player-made word.FunOrb forums - "Norbs! – The New Noobs!" thread *Normos and Swarmos look like jellyfish, Zoomo looks like a type of bacteria and Toughos resemble demons. *FunOrb censor censors letter N in word "Norbs", but not in word "Norb". *A convenient way to give yourself as much time as you want to build/demolish towers is: Wait until one orb is about to be taken. Right before it is, turn the tutorial on. You will get a message, "You have lost an orb." Now turn off the tutorial; you will "save" the message. When you need a break to recuperate, turn the tutorial back on. You will still be able to build towers, but the timer won't be ticking. Outside of First Fight, you can turn the tutorial on by pressing Escape, then Tutorial to turn it on. References Category:Arcade Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games de:Orb-Verteidiger